Element Dream
by xxRanyoruxx
Summary: Naruto learns love understanding and acceptance while dealing with the heartache of his parents death, with the guidance of his two brothers and his friends. Gaara learns that not everyone is out to get him and that love and friendship aren't a weakness. Yaoi GaaNaru, SasuHaku, Itakyuu, Oc/Ino ect.


**Element Dream**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, If I did everyone would be in Yaoi Paradise. Hehehe.**

"_We all have enough strength to endure the misfortune of others"-Francois De La Rochefoucauld_

**Chapter 1 **

**Name:**_ Namikaze Kyuubi_

**D.O.B: **_September 4, 1991 = (THE BIRTHDAY OF THE MASTER PLANNER)_

**Age: **_21_

**Sun symbol: **_Virgo _

**Ruling Planet:**_Mercury, the communicator_

**Symbol: **_The Virgin_

**Birthdate Ruler:**_ Uranus, The visionary_

**Tarot Card:**_ The emperor (authority)_

**Favorable number:**_ 4_

**Lucky Days: **_Wednesday, Sunday especially when these days fall on 4 and 13 of the month_

**Lucky colors: **_Blue, White, Green_

**Birthstone:**_Sapphire_

**Name: **_Namikaze Narumi_

**D.O.B: **_May 16, 1994 = (THE BIRTHDAY OF BRIGHT COLOR)_

**Age:**_ 18_

**Sun sign: **_Taurus_

**Ruling Planet: **_Venus, the lover_

**Symbol:**_ The Bull_

**Birthdate ruler: **_Neptune, the Speculator _

**Tarot Card: **_The tower (breakthrough)_

**Favorable numbers:**_ 3, 7_

**Lucky Days: **_Friday, Monday especially when these days fall on 3 and 7 of the month_

**Lucky colors: **_Lilac, Sea green, Pale blue_

**Birthstone:**_ Emerald _

**Name**: _Namikaze Naruto_

**D.O.B: **_October 10, 1998 = (THE BIRTHDAY OF THE OVERSEER)_

**Age:**_ 14_

**Sun symbol:**_ Libra_

**Ruling planet**: _Venus, the lover_

**Symbol**: _The Scales_

**Birthdate Ruler**: _Sun, the individual_

**Tarot Card**: _Wheel of Fortune (change)_

**Favorable numbers**: _1, 2_

**Lucky Days**: _Friday and Sunday, especially when they fall on the 1 or 2 of the month_

**Lucky colors**: _Purple, orange, pink_

**Birthstone**: _Opal_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

When I was fourteen years old, four things happened that change my life. If you've ever felt that things were under control, in the blink of an eye, the world can change. Here's what happened to change my world: My parents were killed in a plane accident, my older brothers became my legal guardians, Gaara Sabaku, a very sexy, very mysterious seventeen year old, live-in-the-flesh juvenile delinquent from Suna, came to live in Kohona with his older sister Temari and her Husband Shikamaru Nara. And now I'm dealing with the knowledge that I'm gay. But hey who ever said that the world would be easy?

**Normal P.O.V**

At the house, Kyuubi, Narumi, and Naruto saw a car out in the driveway. Naruto ran up the walk ahead of his two older brothers Kyuubi and Narumi. In the kitchen their dads' friend Kakashi was sitting at the table and his eyes looked as if he'd been crying. His lover Iruka was sitting beside him, but he stood when they entered into the room.

"Hold up, boys." Iruka said as we walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Narumi asked as he and Kyuubi sat at the table, Naruto stood behind the chairs they sat in.

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged glances.

Naruto went all cold and clammy. "You all right, Kashi?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Boys there has been an accident," Kakashi said as tears began to fill his eyes.

"What do you mean there has been an accident." Kyuubi growled out towards the men.

Iruka took a deep breath and explained the phone call he and Kakashi had received earlier that morning.

"This morning we received news that's there was a problem with the plane your parents were on. It crashed on the outskirts of England, boys I'm really am truly sorry to tell you this but there were no survivors."

Naruto looked like he had been punched in the face, while his two older brothers stared in shock and disbelief. This had to have been a sick joke; there was no way in hell that Iruka and Kakashi were there to tell them that they had just lost their parents. Yeah that's what this was a joke. At least, that was what he wanted to believe but the looks Kakashi and Iruka gave spoke differently.

Naruto suddenly felt sick to his stomach and his heart was beating much too fast for comfort.

"You're fucking joking right; tell me this is a fucking joke." Narumi yelled at the two men most likely wishing for the same thing Naruto was at the moment.

"Narumi, this is not something that one would joke about," Iruka said in a sad and broken voice.

"Then you're wrong," Narumi growled. "Because there is no way in hell our parents would just leave us like that. Call those damn people back and tell them that they have to be fucking mistaking because-"

"Narumi, stop." Kyuubi spoke softly.

"No Kyuubi they're wrong Mom and Dad aren't-"

"Dammit Narumi stop it right now." Kyuubi yelled making both Narumi and Naruto shudder at the harshness his voice held. Kyuubi then turned to Iruka and spoke in a deathly chill voice.

"Why is it that I'm just finding this out now? Why hasn't anyone tried to contact me about this sooner?"

Kakashi was the one to speak this time as Iruka felt as though he had better knowledge of how this was supposed to take place.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade called me and asked for me to wait until you three where together to deliver the news, they both explained that it would better for Naruto to have you both here to answer his questions since he is the youngest and has never dealt with any loss or pain of this kind magnitude."

It was then that they all realized that Naruto hadn't spoken a word since asking if Kakashi was all right. They all turn to the place that Naruto had been occupying a few moments before to see that Naruto was no longer in the room. Immediately all the occupants in the room felt their hearts sink as the sounds of anguished cries carried from the back from where the boys rooms where. Naruto had chosen to cry out his pain alone then with his older brothers. He had wanted to be alone instead of in the comfort of his brothers loving and understanding embraces and this made the whole experience even more harder to bare because Kyuubi and Narumi both realized that in their family's darkest moment that their precious baby brother sought out loneliness then them and it absolutely broke their hearts even more than anything else ever could.


End file.
